The present invention relates to an electrostatic atomization device that electrostatically atomizes and emits liquid.
An electrostatic atomization device known in the prior art applies high voltage to a discharge electrode to which water is adhered to generate an electrical discharge. This causes Rayleigh fission in the adhered water on the discharge electrode and generates mist of a microscopic size (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-239632).
In the electrostatic atomization device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-239632, the moisture in the air is supplied to the discharge electrode by cooling the discharge electrode, which is accommodated in a casing, with a Peltier element (Peltier module). The supplied water is electrostatically atomized by applying high voltage to the discharge electrode and thereby generating mist of a microscopic size.